


Valentine's Embrace

by VoltageAxe



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Missionary Position, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageAxe/pseuds/VoltageAxe
Summary: On a special February day, Weisz invites Homura to his place—where they end up spending quite a warm night, together. Oneshot. Heavy sexual content; reader's discretion is strongly advised! Read and review.
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca Bluegarden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Valentine's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the Edens Zero fandom out there! First of all, I really appreciate all the feedback I’ve received for my first EZ fanfic (the Shicca lemon, to be exact)! Anyway, the Weiszmura pairing has grown more on me, recently—and, so, I wanted to make something for the fans of that ship. With Valentine’s Day happening this year, ‘though, I knew what I wanted to do, for this one. All that aside, I hope you enjoy this special oneshot!

It was a chilly, wintry day in February, as a pair of figures hiked through the trail of a park, one alongside the other. The fresh snow crunched underneath their boots, while they trudged their way forward.

One of the hiking figures—a young female with long, violet hair, laughed heartily at the male figure walking beside her. “You’re kidding me!”

The taller male to her right—with short, blond hair, and in his orange parka—chuckled sarcastically. “Yeah, I wish I was!”

While they carried on with their conversation, the two of them decided to make their way off the regular trail, just as it winded around to their left. 

“But, Weisz,” the purple-haired female smiled, following said blond male by her side, “I thought you said that Shiki was only a little… _petrified_ with insects, before.”

Weisz smirked at her. “I thought so, too.” He then gave a slight chuckle, as he approached the guardrails overlooking the bluffs below. “That is, until I placed a fake roach on his desk, while he wasn’t looking.”

She pouted at him, with a sleeve of her coat just about covering her mouth. “Now, that’s just mean of you…”

Both of them then came to a complete stop before the metal fencing, where they took in the sights of the lake’s large body of water ahead of the bluffs. The grayish, overcast skies had given way, in time, to the bright rays of the sun that shimmered through the clouds that parted aside. 

Pulling down the hood of her white winter coat, the violet-haired female held a palm outward over her eyes, momentarily blocking out the strong beams of light getting into them. The beams of light became less intense, with the sun’s effects being subdued by the clouds. Lowering her hand away from her eyes, the young female could appreciate the scenery in front of her, with the lake’s waters shining brightly from the sun’s rays reflecting off of them.

“What a beautiful sight,” she whispered aloud. 

Weisz’s lips stretched to a heart-warmed smile, turning to her. “It is…isn’t it, Homura?”

The blond focused on the violet-haired female standing right next to him, with the back of her locks tied into a high ponytail, by a yellow ribbon. As he did, Weisz mentally reflected back to how he ended up going out with her, on this special February day. 

It wasn’t too long ago, when he was first introduced to her, by his friends. He’d known Shiki, and Rebecca, for a little while. However, he was quite surprised to know that Homura was friends with them, too. As it turned out, she was in a different school than they were, prior to all four of them going into the same college together. 

With Homura, however, both of them took their time to get to know each other. While things started off slow, they eventually got along with one another, to the point where they started to go out on more dates. 

There was definitely something special about this indigo-haired female, the more he went out with her. Compared to the other girls he knew from before, she was actually calm, fearless, and more inclined to help others—in spite of reason. As with their meetings with his close friends, Homura cared about them, empathizing with Rebecca, and Shiki, on different matters.

Most importantly, however, both of them had found common ground in each other. There was a time, before, when they weren’t afraid to open up about their tragic pasts—her having recently lost her mentor, and mother-figure…and, him having lost his mother at a young age. This was the common ground that they built upon, in their relationship together.

And, to think, he never had a relationship this meaningful, with a girl, before…until he met her.

Weisz’s train of thought was interrupted, as he turned his attention to the navy-haired woman beside him, having heard her voice. 

“It really is beautiful,” Homura replied, smiling brightly. She then held back a giggle, before turning to him. “You know…it does remind me of the time, when we first went out, together.”

He raised his eyebrows, curiously. “Really?”

She nodded her head, shortly. “Yes.” The purple-haired female gazed at the body of water that extended towards the horizon. “I even remembered that you brought me to this exact same place, too, last year.”

Weisz turned away from her, casting aside his glance. “Hmm…yeah…now that I think about it…”

“And, yet…despite this,” she continued, with a soft smile, “it still means a lot to me, whenever I’m with you.”

Tinges of red began to form on his cheeks, as he turned back to her. “Gee, well,” he brought a hand to the back of his head, “you didn’t have to—”

“But, I do mean it, Weisz,” Homura spoke up, linking her hand with his closest one, while she turned her body towards him. “You are the one who has made me happier than I ever was…before we met together.”

Weisz stared at her with astonished eyes. “Homura…”

Her reddish-brown irises shimmered gleamingly in the light. “And, for that,” she concluded, her smile widening, “I thank you.”

A soft gasp escaped from her, when she felt the warmth of his hand over the side of her face.

The blond smiled back at Homura. “Yeah…”

Gazing into the eyes of one another, the two of them slowly leaned in their faces towards each other. A low, delighted gasp escaped the violet-haired female, having felt the warmth of his lips, and his breath, press firmly against hers. At almost the same time, Weisz moaned softly, sealing his mouth against them.

Pulling their mouths away from each other, the pair caught their breaths rather briefly, their partly-lidded gazes still locked directly into one another. A more passionate kiss followed, where their lips bumped, and pressed together. Thin, puffy clouds of vapour poured out from the gaps made between their lips. Weisz wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer towards him, while Homura similarly embraced him. Their tongues sneaked into each other’s mouths, where they clashed, and swirled around the other, for more than an instance.

Their lips parted way from one another, again, as they panted for air. Weisz brought his hand over her back, holding her closely. 

He raised a curved eyebrow at her. “Well,” his lips stretched out into his charming, suave grin, “how about you and I spend the night, together, at my place?”

For an instantaneous moment, Homura’s eyes widened at his bold proposition, tinges of scarlet forming on her cheeks. In the next instance, she narrowed her eyes, and casted her focus away from him.

Finding herself flustered, the violet-haired female finally answered. “Ah…yes.” Her eyes shifted back towards his. “I would love to.”

Weisz’s grin widened, in response.

* * *

As day fell into night, the bitter cold of outdoor air was replaced with the cozier warmth of the indoors.

Flames crackled, and rose within the fireplace, while the lit candles provided the only lighting throughout the living room’s interior, alongside those flames. A pair of wine glasses filled with Pinot noir had sat atop a side table, next to each other—both of them half-drunken. 

In front of the roaring flames, the two of them found themselves over the cashmere sheets that covered the fur rug. On their knees, they captured each other’s lips fiercely, sliding their tongues against one another. Low moans and huffs escaped under their breaths, as they did.

Clad in only a loose robe of thin, transparent fabric, Homura released her mouth away from his.

“ _Weisz_ ,” she panted, staring into his onyx irises.

Also breathing heavily, the blond wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning naughtily. “ _Homura_ …”

The purplish-haired female giggled with a smile, as she untied the yellow ribbon that held the back of her locks into her usual high ponytail. Weisz kept his grin, while she cast the binding piece of cloth away from her, where it settled onto the rug behind her. 

In his mind, she was still gorgeous, as ever—with, or without her hair down. He was then slightly taken by surprise, when he felt her hands reach towards the knot of his teal cotton bathrobe. 

The blond raised a curved eyebrow, staring teasingly at her. “Getting a little eager there, aren’t we?”

“I just cannot wait,” she simply confessed, smirking in the same, teasing manner. Her fingers made quick work of loosening the knot, until it unraveled completely.

Homura’s cheeks burned with a rosier hue, upon realizing that his bathrobe was the only article of clothing he had on him. While it was not the first time she had seen him without a shirt, she was still rather impressed with how well-built he was. The reddening on her face intensified, when her eyes fell towards the lower-half of his exposed body.

Weisz held back a sneaky chuckle, having noticed her reaction, before he completely slipped his robe off of him. Setting it outside of the sheets, Weisz leaned in closer to her, and quickly seized her lips. The kiss lasted rather briefly, as he rested his hands onto the sides of her body. 

Drawing his lips away from hers, Weisz gave her a flirtatious look in his eyes. His dirty grin widened a bit more. “Now, it’s my turn.”

Homura stifled another giggle, while his hands sneaked their way to the knot at the front of her robe. In an instant, her robe parted open, threatening to slip away from her bare body. Weisz took the opportunity to free the only piece of clothing she had on her, gently pushing it away from her shoulders. The violet-haired female assisted him, tossing the thin robe onto the rug, once it fell behind her.

Weisz then gently guided her back down onto the set of pillows, where the back of her head rested on one. As he did, he leaned in to capture her lips, again. 

Homura hummed happily into the kiss, right as he quickly parted his lips from hers. A quiet gasp then left her gape, when she felt his lips suddenly press against the pulse on her neck. Sneaking in a low hum, the blond slowly moved down her neck, his face just hovering over it. He took in the pleasant fragrance of cherry blossoms, mixed with red-rose flower petals that filled his senses.

Stopping at her heaving chest, Weisz’s eyes fell upon her enormous mounds—round and perky, with rosy buds that hardened in the exposed air. For an instance, there was a sneaky, yet dirty smirk on his face.

The violet-haired woman released a gasping cry, as she felt both his mouth onto her breast, and his palm running over her other. She instantly arched her back at the jolting sensations that resulted from his ministrations on her sensitive areas.

Her hands swiftly flew to the back of his head. “ _A-ah! …Weisz!_ ”

Said blond hummed delightfully, with his mouth still enclosed over her puckered bud, flicking the tip of his tongue against her nipple. He took pleasure in her cries, and moans, while his fingers softly kneaded over her other breast. Weisz then switched over to the one that he had just fondled with, latching his mouth over its pebbled bud, earning him a breathy moan from her.

“ _Mmmh…yes_ ,” Homura gasped out, having felt his lips plant a deep kiss onto the underside of her breast, just before she gently released her hold on the back of his head. “ _Please_ …”

Travelling further below her breasts, past her midsection, his sights finally stopped at the very intimate place of hers that made him grin wildly. Just under her thatch of violet curls, he could exactly tell how aroused she was, by the amount of clear fluid that leaked out from her entrance. Some of it had already stained her inner thighs.

His attention was then drawn towards his lover, having heard her murmur something out loud.

Homura looked down at him, with an intense blush on her face, and her hand over her mouth. “It’s still embarrassing with the way you look at it…”

Spreading apart her thick thighs, the short-haired blond looked up at her, and flashed a charming, but reassuring smirk. “Then…don’t be.”

Before she could even respond, Homura felt his tongue flick against the outer folds of her clit. Her lilting moans heightened, as jolts of pleasure surged through her body, forcing her to arch her back more. 

The violet-haired woman cried out, and threw her head back, while her hands flew towards the back of his head, again. “ _A-ah! Mmmh!_ ”

Weisz groaned at her fingers tugging at his locks, while his mouth covered over her sopping clit. He took delight in collecting the essence that leaked from there, finding the taste to be somewhat sweet. The blond could feel every squirm, and twitch, her body made, as he traced the tip of his tongue around her wet nether-lips.

Homura released a squealing cry off her gape, when she felt him dip into her inner folds, and swirl around inside. Her grasp on the back of his head tightened, while she tossed her head around. “ _Weisz! A-aah!_ ”

Not before long, she could sense her lover pull his mouth away from her clit. Panting heavily, Homura raised her upper-body enough to peer down at the blond below her. Also breathing unevenly, Weisz wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Lifting his eyes to her panting form, the blond took note of the line of drool that ran down her chin, from the corner of her lip.

“ _Weisz_ ,” she breathed out, her reddish-brown irises now hazy with lust. “Please… _I want it_ …”

His lips stretched into a small, suave grin, at her plea. “Yeah…”

She rose up slightly off the sheets, vocally stumbling in her query. “U-uh…do you have a—”

Having already known the question she was going to ask, the blond nodded his head at her, with a reassuring smile. “I do have one with me, here.”

While he was a little…‘adventurous’, and carefree, sometimes, he wasn’t that careless, when it came to using such protection. It was especially so, with a woman like her. Being a young father at his age was the very last thing he wanted, in his mind.

Reaching into the pocket of his teal bathrobe, Weisz retrieved, from it, the square foil packet he had prepared for a moment like this. As he carefully tore the wrapper open, however, he felt her hands extend towards his occupied ones, causing him to look up at her.

With a bashful expression on her face, Homura set her glance away from him. “Um…do you mind, if I—”

Weisz blinked at her, for a second, before he gave a short nod, and a smile. “Yeah, you can go ahead…”

Taking the torn-open packet from his hand, the indigo-haired female removed the rubber contraceptive from it, before setting the discarded wrapper away onto the rug. 

Blushing madly, Homura’s fingers trembled, while she tried to remember what Rebecca taught her, having practiced something like this, with her, before.

Her blond lover watched her, as she struggled to roll the condom over his fully-erect phallus. Weisz’s breath stilled, as she gently slipped it down his shaft, feeling her lithe fingers around him. Similarly, her eyes widened, when she felt his cock twitch, with every touch her fingertips made against it.

Weisz held back a curse, and moaned softly, when he felt her fingers run up and down his phallus. “ _A-ah…Homura_ …”

Said violet-haired woman continued to pump her fingers around his cock—despite the condom having been fully applied over it. It was only his hands holding her by her wrists that completely stopped the female from going further.

The blond snuck in a chuckle, with a half-lidded eye. “Hey, I really appreciate the foreplay,” he breathed huskily, “but I’m not going to last that long, if you keep it up like that.”

Lashes fluttering, Homura stared blankly at her lover, for an instant, before casting her glance aside. “Sorry…”

Weisz could only give a small, playful laugh at her, before he leaned in closely, to gently capture her lips with his own. At the same time, he pinched the tip of the condom, helping her complete the final step of it all.

Homura softly moaned into the kiss, while she felt him guide her back down onto the sheets below, her curvy posterior touching them. Parting way from his lips, she rested her hands onto the side of his face, and over the top of his head. 

Her shining, lustrous chestnut-red irises, within partly-lidded eyes, gazed deeply into his completely-darkened pair, while her hand smoothly caressed his cheek. His name escaped from her open lips, in a sultry whisper.

His lips stretched to a tempted smile, under narrowed eyes, as he felt the heat building up more, in his body. 

Guiding it with one hand, Weisz lined the tip of his phallus towards her entrance. Homura quickly let out a shuddering gasp, her body tensing alongside, when she felt the head of his cock press against her outer folds, and rubbed over it. 

Whimpering through quivered lips, the violet-haired female brought her arms around his upper-back, holding onto him. “ _W…Weisz…_ ”

A heightened gasp left her gape, her head dropping back a bit, as the tip of his phallus parted her entrance, and pushed through. With a quick push of his hips, the blond slid deeper into her love canal.

Homura cried out underneath him, having felt a sharp jolt through her body. She arched her back against the sheets, while her grasp onto his back had tightened. “ _Ah-aah…oh, God!_ ”

Weisz held back a grunt, his body stilled, as he experienced the familiar silky-wet warmth that well-greeted him. Despite having the thin layer of rubber on, the blond could feel how snug her inner walls were around him, through it. It was that kind of sensation he enjoyed the most, when it came to making love with her.

It was the similar kind of sensation for her, as well. She took desire in how hard, and thick, he was, inside her. It brought a certain kind of heat in her lower core that she so craved for, in the back of her mind.

Settling down his breaths, Weisz lowered his gaze directly at his lover. For a brief moment, her head was turned on its side, face contorted with such delight. She then turned her focus back towards him, panting slightly more than usual. Her mouth parted open, underneath heavily-lidded eyes. 

Weisz kept a little laugh to himself, the corners of his lips tightening into a small smirk, before he leaned in to seize her lips again. 

Moans and gasps poured out from under their breaths, as the blond pulled his hips back, and thrust into her—earning him a muffled, but delighted grunt from the female under him. He began to drive his thrusts lightly into his violet-haired lover, repeating those same movements that had him gradually pick up the pace.

A sharp moan spilled from Homura, as she brought her mouth away from his, her body writhing against the sheets, with every thrust. “ _Yes! That’s it! More!_ ”

Maintaining her grip onto his solid upper-back, Homura began dragging her fingers down over his shoulder blades. Weisz grunted harshly, having felt her nails dig into the skin of his back, taking it as a signal from her to go faster and deeper.

The purple-haired woman’s cries and moans intensified, with her blond lover fulfilling her needs. Her sleek and shapely legs were now wrapped around him, riding against his hips, as he plunged them at an angle that gave him further access into her love canal.

“ _Oh, God!_ ” Homura cried out again, feeling her lover lean in closer to the crook of her neck, picking up his warm breath fanning out onto her skin. 

Weisz hissed at the coiling sensation of her inner walls that surrounded him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed out, in a distinct murmur. “ _It feels so good_ …”

His lover underneath him could not help, but agree with him, as she let loose another high moan. “ _Oh, yes! Oh, yes!_ ”

Homura then quickly gasped, her head dipping back more, when she felt the tip of his tongue run up the middle of her neck. Stopping closer to her chin, Weisz planted a kiss onto it, before he moved in to slant his lips over hers.

The passionate couple shared a fiercer, more passionate kiss, their tongues clashing heavily against one another, while the blond continued to buckle his hips fervently against her. His body pressed up against her own, having leaned in more onto her. Her arms were under his, wrapped firmly around his upper-back. 

Weisz then let out a muffled gasp, when he felt her turn their bodies around, without warning. Tumbling onto his back, the blond gently lifted his head, finding his lover on top of him. 

Straddling his hips, Homura rested her hands onto his solid, defined abs, while she looked down into his eyes.

There was a mix of curiosity, and confusion, on his face. “ _Eh?_ ” He raised his eyebrows at her, blinking. “Homur— _a-ah!_ ”

Weisz grunted loudly, having felt her hips shift around against him. A gruff groan followed from his gape, as his head dropped back against the pillow below, his hands gripping the sheets.

Homura softly gasped, and mewled, as she started moving her hips experimentally. In her mind, it had felt even better to be in quite a position like this. 

With her hands onto his thighs behind her, for support, the busty, violet-haired female began rolling her hips against his. Delighted moans poured out from both of them, as she continued bouncing onto his hips, and started to pick up her pace.

“ _Ah! Aah!_ ” Homura’s eyes were closed, while she dropped her head back. “ _Weisz!_ ”

“ _Mmngh!_ ” The blond below her had growled, his jaw tightening, feeling her love canal contract around him. “ _Ah! Homura!_ ”

Struggling to lift his head again, Weisz was able to take in the full view of this beautiful woman riding him. Her melon-sized mounds bounced wildly with every drop of her hips. Below them, there was her pussy, which had taken him by every inch he had into her. And, then, as he focused away from those, he took note of how she appeared before him. Her skin glowed in a warmer tone, with the light of the lit fireplace reflecting off of it.

All of these kinds of sights were the ones that he’d want them etched into his mind, for the rest of his life.

His hands flew over to guide her hips, for a moment. They then rested over her flat, toned abdomen, feeling every flex of her muscles there. Weisz’s head fell back down onto the pillow, yet again, the blond having let out another hiss. 

“ _Ah…fuck!_ ” His eyebrows twitched, as he felt the familiar tingles in the base of his spine growing with intensity. “ _Homura! I…I’m going to_ —”

His lover above him cried out, while she rolled her hips harder. “ _Ahh! Yes!_ ” She could feel him throbbing, and twitching more, inside her. At the same time, however, she could also feel a familiar pressure building deep within her core that threatened to burst. “ _I’m almost there, too, Weisz!_ ”

Weisz’s hands flew back onto the sheets, his fingers bunching against them more tightly than before. He can feel the rising pressure in the piths of his body, the tingling sensation intensifying further, mere moments away from breaking apart.

“ _Damn it!_ ” He growled out through clenched teeth, the back of his head buried well into the pillow underneath. “ _I…I’m c_ —”

“ _Aah!_ ” Homura buckled her hips wildly against his, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. “ _Weisz! Oh, yes!_ ”

With a sharp drop of her hips, both lovers had instantly entered their highest points of pleasure. 

A shortened, strained cry left Homura’s wide-open gape, as she threw her head back. In the midst of her climax, she could feel a sudden burst of intense warmth in her lower regions that gradually pooled throughout, while her shuddering body remained in its position. 

Weisz, in his simultaneous release alongside his lover, experienced the waves of pleasure that overtook his entire body. His jaw clenched at its tightest, the young blond could only let out a series of primal grunts, and groans, from under his breath. Every single muscle in his body tensed, as he felt the overwhelming heat that surrounded his phallus quite closely. At the same time, he could also dimly sense a certain kind of liquid warmth that pulsed out from him, in spurts.

Homura’s hips continued to rock against his, her inner walls still milking him, until they slowed to a gradual halt. With the waves of blissful energy eventually subsiding, said violet-haired female found herself panting raggedly, her tongue having stuck out from her parted gape. She was faintly aware of the sweat that had built all over her heaving body, in no small part from the heat, but also of the resulting exhaustion that nearly made her give out from it. 

Settling her breaths, Homura gently lowered her entire upper body onto her lover below, leaning in towards him. Her long, indigo-violet tresses draped around their faces, as she gently cradled her hands onto the sides of his face, sealing her lips onto his. In the midst of their kiss that smoldered with such ardor, she dipped her tongue into his mouth, where it swirled up against his tongue. She took delight into the kiss, while she pressed her body against him, feeling the dampness of his skin.

Wrapping his arms around her sleek back, muffled moans and hums poured out from Weisz, as he clashed his tongue with hers. The incredibly-soft sensation of her large breasts flattening against his chest had only sent a thrill down his spine, partially re-awakening his manhood down below. Even more, he could feel the pounding of her heart, along with his.

Their essences filled the heavy air of the entire room, mixing together. Thin strings of saliva bowed between their tongues, as they released their mouths from each other, before they broke away. Small, puffy clouds of vapour poured out from their gapes, with both lovers catching their breaths. Not long after, their shaky sighs, soft chuckles, and satisfied hums followed.

Lifting his head from the pillow, Weisz watched his violet-haired lover rest against him, as she shifted down enough to cuddle up against his chest.

There was a slight grin on his face, having snuck in a laugh. “Now, that was something else,” he remarked, smoothing his hand through her tresses. “I didn’t know you had it in you to do… _that_.”

Homura simpered at her lover, resting the side of her head against him. “It was something that I wanted to try, for myself,” she softly murmured, smiling, as she gazed up at the blond. “…But, I feel quite happy to know that you’ve loved it.”

“Yeah,” he beamed back at her. “I do.”

The two of them took their time to snuggle up together, by the fireside. That moment didn’t last too long, however, as the sudden chirping of a cellphone interrupted them.

Both Homura and Weisz turned their attention to the phone sitting on top of the coffee table, as it continued ringing, and vibrating, almost at the same time. 

Realizing who might be calling from the other end, the violet-haired female turned to the blond underneath her. “I have to take this call.”

Rolling her body off of him, just as he released his arms from her, Homura crawled over to the table. Picking up her smartphone away from it, she checked to see who was calling her, before answering.

Sitting up from the pillow, Weisz kept his eyes on her, whilst in a slight daze. For a quick moment, they focused on every sway of her rotund bottom.

The blond then shook his head, steering his focus away from it. “Well,” he sighed, running his hand through his short locks, “so much for _that_.” 

In the meantime, he had another matter to address. Carefully rolling the condom off from his flagging phallus, the blond held it up to his eyes. He exerted a great sigh of relief, feeling grateful that the rubber contraceptive held up, the entire time—all considering the extraordinary climax he had experienced, mere moments ago.

Tying it up into a knot from its top, Weisz rose onto his feet, and headed out of the living room to dispose the used condom into a nearby wastebasket.

Back in the living room, Homura swiped the screen on her phone to answer the incoming call. “Hello?”

The unmistakable, bubbly voice of her blonde friend sounded out through her phone’s earpiece. “ _Hiii, Homura!_ ”

Said indigo-haired female gave a sincere smile at her friend’s greeting. “Hello, Rebecca!”

Rebecca held a slight giggle, as she began asking her. “ _How are things between you and Weisz?_ ”

Homura simpered at her question. “Well, Weisz and I went out together, earlier in the day,” she answered, before she blushed at the thought of what they just did, after that. “And, then…we…spent the night together, at his place.”

Her blonde friend responded in a way that made her feel more demure than she should have. “ _Ohhh, I see_ ,” she replied, in a more teasing-like tone. “ _And, I don’t suppose you and Weisz did something more, than just hang out at his place?_ ”

“Wh—what are you talking about?!” Homura’s face burned with a brighter red, as the much-flustered female became quite incredulous at her friend’s insinuation. “We just spent the night together…there’s nothing more than that!”

Rebecca could barely contain her giggling on the other end, teasing her violet-haired friend even more. “ _Oh, I can tell you’ve done something more with him!_ ”

Homura cursed in her thoughts, at her blonde friend. It was then that she decided to shift the focus away from herself. “A-and, what about you, Rebecca? How was your day with Shiki?”

“ _Ah…it was alright_ ,” the blonde plainly answered. “ _I mean, we just spent the entire day watching movies, and playing video games, together_.”

The purple-haired woman raised a curved eyebrow, while she snuck in a chuckle. “But, the both of you haven’t done anything more than those…right?”

This time, it was the blonde’s turn to be flustered—and Homura could tell, from the tone of her friend’s response. “ _W-what? No!_ ” The indigo-haired female smirked smugly, having heard her friend stumble about. “ _That’s not true! We didn’t do anything more than what I just mentioned!_ ”

As Weisz returned into the living room, Homura held back a teasing giggle of her own. “Suuure, you didn’t…”

Watching the conversation she was having, Weisz couldn’t help, but cross his arms, and smile a fair bit. Noting that she was still focused in on the phone call with her friend, there was a little, sneaky idea he had in his head. Bringing himself onto his hands and knees, he slowly crawled towards his violet-haired lover, sneaking closer from behind.

“ _Geez, Homura_ ,” Rebecca whined, on the other end of the line. “ _I was only kidding, when I said those things!_ ”

“Oh, I know you are,” Homura giggled quietly. “I was also just kidding, about what I— _mmph!_ ”

At the same time she felt his hand under the side of her face, forcing her to turn her head around, she could also feel his warm lips sealed over hers. Caught off-guard, Homura slowly melted into his kiss, as she brought her phone away from her ear. 

“ _E-eh? Homura?_ ” Rebecca’s voice came out through the phone’s earpiece, the blonde wondering what happened to her friend. “ _Are you still there? Hellooo?_ ”

Whilst still locking their lips gently against one another, Weisz took the opportunity to take the phone away from his lover’s hand, and disconnected the call with a tap on its screen. He placed her phone back onto the coffee table, just as they finished their kiss. 

Pulling away from her face, Weisz’s eyes widened, when he saw her glaring directly into him…albeit, with a deep shade of crimson across her face.

Her lips curved upward into a pout of sorts. “You know that I was still talking to her.”

Weisz held back a mischievous chuckle. “Yeah…well.” He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, below her beauty mark. “That can wait for another time.”

The pout remained on her face, as Homura quietly exerted her breath at his antics. “Anyway,” she began, shaking her head. “As much as I want to continue, I feel totally drenched and sticky everywhere.”

Right away, another idea had popped up in Weisz’s head. He raised a curved brow at her. “How ‘bout we share a bath, together, upstairs?” That same, naughty grin on his face had re-appeared, once more. “Maybe we can pick things up, from where we last left off.”

Homura simply brought her hands over her mouth, voicing her thoughts into a loud whisper. “So shameless of you….” Instantly realizing what she just did, the violet-haired female shook her head vigorously, her hands on the sides of her face. “ _Ah! I-I’m so sorry..._ ”

Weisz blinked at her, quite briefly, before smiling warmly towards his lover. “But, for real, ‘though…”

Homura yelped, when he swiftly scooped her up into his arms. 

Carrying her, bridal-style, Weisz turned his head towards her. He raised his eyebrows suggestively at his lover. “Shall we continue there?”

With an arm slung around his neck, for support, Homura could only give a small nod of her head, unable to hide the scarlet tinging on her face. 

Weisz let out a hearty laugh, bringing her out of the living room—and carried her up the stairs, into the bathroom, where both of them did more than just share the water together.

* * *

“ _Ah…hah…ahh…yeah…_ ”

Deep, breathy sighs escaped the blond, with his back pressed to the tiled wall behind him. Wafting clouds of steam surrounded them, while his hands ran through her wet, indigo-violet tresses below. 

Lowering his head, Weisz peered down at the purple-haired female that was on her knees, right before him. Wrapping her lips firmly around him, Homura slid them back and forth over his shaft, along with her tongue that was underneath it. Delighted moans and sighs left her in a murmur, as she worked her mouth on him.

Her eyes looked up at him, staring directly into his pair. She then closed them, just before she slid her mouth further, taking in more of him. This earned her a lengthy moan from him, as Weisz leaned the back of his head against the tiles.

A curse fell from his gape, in a strained grunt. “ _A-ah, fuck_ ….” His grip onto the back of her head tightened more.

His eyes shot open, when he felt her mouth pull out completely from his cock. Breathing heavily, Weisz peered down on her, again. Homura also found herself catching for air, focusing her sights on his fully-erect phallus that twitched in front of her.

She then brought her eyes back up towards his pair. The violet-haired female simpered teasingly at his slightly-confounded expression. “What? It was your idea, all along, was it not?”

Weisz only nodded at her, with a playful smile on his face. He quickly gasped out a moan, when he felt the warm and wet sensation of her mouth taking him in again, along with her hands firmly onto his trembling thighs. His breathing picked up intensely, while the heat rose further within his body. He could tell that he was mere moments from reaching his climax, again, as his grip onto the back of her head tightened further.

Clenching his jaw, with his eyes closed, the blond struggled to keep himself from giving in to the overwhelming pleasure. It was all for naught, however, as the pressure finally snapped inside him, giving way to his release. A long, primal grunt spilled out from Weisz, who felt his core muscles tighten, and his hips involuntarily jerking about. In the midst of his second climax, he could also feel the same liquid warmth empty from him, pulsing out in spurts.

The blond swore his entire body nearly went limp, as he leaned heavily against the wall. While he settled his breaths back into his regular pace, he gently released his hands from the back of her head. Cracking open his eyes, Weisz lowered his gaze down onto his lover below him.

Having taken in his entire release, Homura ran her tongue across her lips, while she peered back up at him. 

Weisz quietly chuckled, in response—as did Homura, who eased herself up onto her feet, before leaning in to capture his lips. Soft moans and hums left the pair, in their simmering kiss, while they wrapped their arms around each other, in a loving embrace. They bumped their foreheads, and noses, against one another, sharing a laugh once more.

_This was a special Valentine’s that both of them would never forget._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope all of you enjoyed that! I sure had some fun typing it out, to be honest with you. :D
> 
> Aside from this story, the last few days have been eventful for the Edens Zero fandom, hasn’t it? The anime adaptation can’t come soon enough! xD
> 
> On a final note: Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone…and, until then, stay tuned for more!


End file.
